My One True Love
by fourtrisequals10
Summary: Tris just moved to Chicago after her dad got a new job in the government. She now attends Chicago High and wants her life to be normal unlike her life in California. She meets a boy with the most beautiful dark blue eyes. As they get closer she realizes she loves Four but then HE shows up. Will she find true love or will everything get ruined?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

TRIS P.O.V.

"BEATRICE! Get up!"

"Caleb it's 6:30! School doesn't start until 8:30."

"Yeah I know, but you always take forever in the bathroom and well, it doesn't really help."

"Oh shut up." I groan and get out of bed. Today I start Chicago High. I think the school will be really cool because they have split it into the five sections. I heard they call them factions.

Dauntless: The brave

Erudite: The intelligent

Abnegation: The selfless

Candor: The honest

Amity: The peaceful

This school is where my mom met my dad. They were both in Abnegation together. I don't know which faction I'm in yet, Caleb and I took a test about a week ago. We get our results today while we get our schedule. I'm nervous, like really nervous.

After I took the test a lady came up to me, I think her name was Tori, she told me that I didn't get a result.

FLASHBACK

_Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into what looked like a janitors closet. "Hello? Who's in here?"_

"_My names Tori. I pulled you in here because I have some information I think you would be interested in."_

"_And what is that information?"_

"_Your test results were inconclusive. They call it Divergent."_

"_What? How is that possible?"_

"_It seems you got more than one faction."_

"_So?"_

"_That means that you don't have a set place and people around here certainly don't like that."_

"_Well do you know which one's I got?"_

"_Erudite, Dauntless, and Abnegation." Dauntless? Dauntless has always been my choice ever since mom and dad took us here for a visit over the summer last year when I was 15. Now that me and Caleb are 16 we can finally attend the school._

"_So what do it do?"_

"_I will figure that out but for now you can't tell anyone about your results even your parents. If anyone found out you could get seriously hurt."_

FLASHBACK OVER

I walk down the hall over to the bathroom. _Oh god ew_, I look at my reflection and see that my hair has now some how formed a cone on the top of my head and I have a new zit forming right on the top of my nose. _GREAT! Just in time for everyone to see me!_ I hop in the shower and I look down at my body and instantly look away in disgust. I've always hated my body.

It's so scrawny and I have no curves or anything. I look like a 12 year old boy. I hop out of the shower and grab my big, black, fluffy towel and run to my bedroom. I open my closet doors and decide on a black crew neck and my American Eagle dark blue shorts and my black converse.

I run downstairs and put some bread in the toaster. I look at the time and its only 7:00. I still have an hour and thirty minutes so I decide to go and do something nice with my hair for once.

I grab my toast and put nutella on it, my fave. I go back upstairs and turn on my hair straightener. I honestly don't know how it happens but my hair some how dries really fast. And by fast I mean REALLY fast. I take a bite of my toast and start to straighten my hair.

After my hair is straightened and I've finished my toast, I look at the clock and I see that I have forty-five minutes till school starts. This is why I don't wake up early because I have so much time to do nothing and it's boring.

I decide to go to starbucks and do some reading so I go down stairs, say goodbye to my mom, my dad's never really around, and say goodbye to Caleb. We don't have to go to school together anymore ever since I got my license and bought my very own car.

I hope into my Jeep Wrangler, I've always loved adventure sort of cars, and drive to the closest Starbucks I decide to just go through the drive-thru and go to school so I can just read there. I drive up to the window and order a Venti White Chocolate Mocha. On my way to school I get a text from Caleb.

_C: Why did you leave without telling me?_

_T: I did I yelled at you and left_

_C: Where did you go?_

_T: Why do you care?_

_C: Ugh whatever just be safe. See you later_

_T: Bye_

I get to school and park my car. I see there's only one other car in the parking lot. _It's 8 why is someone already here?_ I think while looking at the other car. I see a guy drawing. He looks up and all I see are his eyes. They are the most beautiful shade of dark blue I've ever seen. He then locks eyes with me and I duck and hide behind my steering wheel. I can feel the blood rise to my cheeks. I slowly rise my head and once I do, I see he isn't looking at me anymore.

I open my book and start reading. It's _Hamlet _by William Shakespeare. I know it's weird to read a play, but I love Shakespeare even though I have no acting skills what so ever.

I sit in my car and read until I look at the clock and see its 8:25 and then I look up and realize that the parking lot is almost full. I get out and I am so confused. I have no idea where anywhere is. I start rummaging through my bag for a map I think I printed offline. And then I drop my bag and everything spills out. Someone steps on my $40 hand lotion that my dad bought me before left for his trip...Two months ago…

"Hello? Can you please watch where you're going?"

"OMG! I'm so sorry! I was texting and didn't see you down there. What did I break or step on this time?"

"Is this a regular thing for you? It was a bottle of hand lotion."

"Yeah, sorta, I'm a clutz. My names Christina. Please let me get you a new bottle?"

"It's fine I don't even use hand lotion, but could you help me find the office." I pick up my last book and sling my bag over my shoulder and rise.

"Oh yeah sure." She walks me through a bunch of buildings each with different signs on them.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"What are all of those signs?"

"Oh those? They're faction symbols. The Eye is for Erudite, Flames for Dauntless, Tree for Amity, Helping Hands for Abnegation, and Uneven Scales for Candor."

"Oh so it's the different faction buildings?"

"Yep. And here is the main office. Do you want me to come with you and show you to your classes after?"

"Sure that'd be great."

"OMG! I didn't even ask for your name!"

"Oh it's umm…..uhhhh T...Tris?" Ugh why did I say that like a question!

"You sure?" She asks giggling a bit.

"Yeah I'm positive." I say.

"Hello there, Beatrice right?" I see the lady behind the desk and realize its Tori.

"Uh just Tris."

"Tris? I like it. Here is your faction and class schedule."

"Thanks." I take the black envelope. I see a Flame on the front. I look to Christine who seems to have a big smile on her face. "Does this mean I'm in Dauntless?" I say trying to speak without squealing.

"EEEKKKKK! Yesssss you're in Dauntless and so am I! Omg yay, you have to meet my friends and eat lunch with us!"

"Sure," I say trying not to sound nervous. _New people? I suck at making friends._ I look at my schedule

A period- English

B period- Trig.

C period- History

D period- Spanish 3

E period- Art _ugh I suck at art but it was the only available one_

F period- Chemistry

G period- P.E.

Christina yanks the schedule out of my hands and compare it to hers.

"Yay, we have A, B, E, and G period together!"

"Cool, so should we go to A period then?"

"Lets go!" We walk out of the office and into the Dauntless section. I see everyone is wearing black or dark colors. We pass a bunch of class rooms but my favorite thing we pass is the gym. I look inside and see a huge rock wall. I love climbing and adventurous things. I look at my phone and I see Caleb texted me.

_C: What faction did you get?_

_T: Dauntless. Hbu?_

_C: Erudite of course_

_T: Cool, bye_

I put my phone away as me and Christina walk into our English class. She sees people she knows and squeals.

"Eekkkk! Yay omg Tris we have class with everyone!" Oh god, this can't be good. "Everyone I would like to introduce you to Tris, Tris this is Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Will, Lynn, Shauna, and Four." It's the guy with the amazing eyes. He looks at me and chuckles to himself.

"Ah, the girl who was looking at me this morning." I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Okay so here's the thing. Zeke and Uriah are brothers. Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, and Four are all Juniors. Uriah and Marlene are a thing even though they don't admit it," They both look at each other and blush. "Zeke and Shauna are a thing, well that's what everyone thinks, me and Will are official as of this morning. And Lynn and Four are both single."

"Alright, I think I get it." I say with a giggle. Uriah and Marlene were sitting next to each other with Lynn on their right. Zeke and Shauna were next to each other behind them and Four was next to Zeke. Chris and Will sat behind them and I sat behind Four because Chris made me. She said something about the way he smiled at me?

They are all in their own conversations except for Four. He's just sitting there quietly and sketching. I decide to be friendly and lean forward and whisper to him, "What you drawing?"

"Nothing really just sketching random things."

"Ah well I'll let you get back to it then." Before he was able to respond our teacher walked in the door and after he said his name, I zoned out. The next thing I know is the bell is ringing for next period.

I gather my things and before I walk out the group yells at me to come back. I walk back and everyone is yelling out their schedule. After all of the chaos of yelling, it turns out I have D period with Uriah, G with Marlene, B with Zeke, F with Shauna, C and D with Lynn, E with Will, B E and G with Chris, and E and F with Four.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hi guys, I would just like to thank all of you that read my story, favorited or anything like that. This is my first time writing a fan fiction so it would be REALLY helpful if you guys could review! Thanks guys! Enjoy!**

Zeke, Christina and I walk to Math together after saying goodbye to everyone. We sit at the same table and just talk about random things that don't bring my attention until Zeke starts talking about Four. I don't know why but I am just super interested in learning stuff about him.

"Yeah me, Four, Will and Uriah are all going to tryout for soccer. We were practicing all summer."

"Oh yeah Will was talking to me about that. I hope you guys make it."

"Me too." I say

"Thanks." He says right before the teacher came in. After the teacher started talking I zoned out again. I already learnt all of this stuff last year in California. The rest of my classes go by really fast and then the bell rings for lunch. I walk into the cafeteria and I see Christina wave for me to come over. I walk over to them and I see Chris, Will, Uriah, and Marlene on one side, Lynn at the head of the table and Zeke, Shauna and Four on the other side.

"Tris, sit in front of me. Next to Four." Christina says. I walk over slowly scared if he would want me to sit next to him.

"Are you coming?" He saying in a joking voice.

"Oh yeah lol sorry." I walk over to him faster and plop myself down right beside him.

"So Trissy, how has your day been?" Uriah asked.

"Good so far, but all of my classes are super boring. Especially math, it's way too easy."

"How is that easy?!" Zeke yells.

"I learnt it all last year. And even last year it was easy."

"Hahahaha," I feel soft thunder beside me.

"What's so funny?" I say scared.

"Oh nothing. I just think it's funny how you're so smart and in Dauntless and not in Erudite."

"Oh well I was also chosen for," I quickly stop myself. I remember what Tori told me: _You can't tell anyone about your results._

"Also chosen for what?" He asks. Now the whole table is paying attention to our conversation.

"Uh also chosen for...the..uhhhh...swim..team. Yeah the swim team."

"You're such a bad liar," Christina says.

"Both her parents were Candor when they went here." Will states

"And both of his were Erudite." Says Four

"Ah, and what about your parents?" I ask Four

"I don't like to talk about my parents…" He says barely a whisper.

Everyone just started to get back into their own conversations. I got out my book and started reading. I'm not much of a conversationalist.

"What you reading?" Four whispers to me.

"Hamlet." I whisper back playfully

"I love that play." He says sarcastically

"What do you have against Hamlet?"

"Nothing, it's just I wouldn't read that in my free time."

"Not many people would." The bell rings for the end of lunch and I grab my bag and put my book in it. Chris grabs my arm and yells to Four and Will.

"Guys come on we have art!" They follow closely behind us. When we get into class we go sit at the back table. The teacher comes in and tells us our first project will be a group project. _Great now my partner will know I can't draw too. Why did I take this class?_

**Don't worry lovey Fourtris stuff is on its way. I'm trying to make their romance as real as possible but as we all know they're anything but normal **

**Thanks guys!**

**-I**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay so I will assign partners. Josh and Andrew. Elene and Rob. Sammy and Jean. Christina and Tris. Will and Four."

"Hey Tris? I was wondering if we could maybe not be partners?"

"Wow, hurtful!" I say putting my hand across my heart acting as if it was broken.

"No its just that I want to be partners with Will." She whispers to me

"Fine but you'll have to check with the guys." I whisper back

"Hey guys how about we switch partners? Me and Will and You and Tris?" Christina asks

"Sure" Four says

"Awesome" Says Will. Christina and Will start talking about everything other than the project. I doubt they're actually going to get it done.

"So Tris, what were you thinking for the project?"

"Well since we can do whatever and I can't draw why don't you come up with the idea." I say the last part quietly

"Okay so I do all the work and you just look good"

"What did you just say?"

TOBIAS P.O.V.

_Oh my god I can believe I just said look good. I'm so stupid. _"I said bring food."

"Oh." She said almost disappointed. I can not let anything like that slip again. I can't believe she bought it.

"Okay for the project I was thinking we could do something that represented something to each of us."

"Oh cool." She said excited. I hoped she liked it.

"So do you want to meet up after school today and work on it?" _Please say yes. Wait hold up why am I hoping she'll say yes? She just met me and this isn't a date. We're going to do homework._

"Yeah sure. My house? Since I do have to supply the food."

"Yeah I'll give you my number so you can give me your address."

TRIS P.O.V.

He hands me his number and our hands touch. I can't help feel something. _Damn Tris you must be delirious. He doesn't and will never like you. Just look at him. He's so much better than you. He would never like someone that looks like you._ The bell helps me snap me out of my daze.

"You coming to chemistry?" He asks me

"Oh yeah sorry."

"What were you thinking about? You seemed deep in thought."

"Oh nothing important." The rest of the walk to class was silent. But not the awkward kind of silence that you tend to feel, it was nice.

The rest of the day goes fast and before I know it, school is over. Once I get to my car I text Four.

_T: Hey it's Tris. My address is 1196 Greensward Drive._

_F: Okay cool. Be there in a jiffy ;)_

_T: Jiffy?_

_F: Hahaha bye Trissy_

I put my phone away and head home. Once I get there I go inside and start to put out some snacks. As I'm about to run upstairs to change, I hear the doorbell.

**Thank you guys so much for just reading my story! It would help a bunch if you guys could review so I know what to do, change, or if you guys like it! Enjoy this chapter. I think I will start posting two chapters a week or maybe a chapter each day. Let me know.**

**-I**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I just wanted to let you know that I'll be posting one chapter a day till Sunday because some of these chapters are short. But starting Monday I will be posting either 1 long or 2 short chapters and continuing every week instead of onces a day. So enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

"Why hello there young sir." I say playfully

"Hello there madam. I was wondering if your daughter was here?" He says with a chuckle.

"Oh you mean the really pretty, funny one?" I say playing along.

"Yes, the same."

"Let me call for her. Tris?" I jump in place, acting as if I just showed up. "Here I am." I say trying to end the joke.

"Ah your mother was right?" He jokes.

"About what?" I say, curious about what I said to him.

"Nothing important." I ignore my mind asking me to keep pushing him to find out what he meant and gesture him to come in. "Wow, your house is huge!"

"It's alright. My dad works in the government and my mom's a lawyer so I guess we have a good amount of money." I look to my left and see him staring at me. "What?" He looks away quickly and I can see he's starting to blush. I smile.

"Nothing. Anyway do you want to get started on the project?"

"Yeah sure. We can go to my room to work on it." I lead him upstairs to my room and I jump onto my bed. He just stands there in the doorway taking everything in. "You can come in. You can sit there?" I point to my desk chair and he sits down. He opens his backpack and takes out his sketchpad.

"Okay, so since we're doing what represents us, what do you want to represent you?"

"Three ravens?"

"Alright. Why?"

"I don't know I just think it's cool. One to represent each member of my family."

"Ah. I like it." He sits there for a few minutes drawing while I just sit there admiring him and the way he looks. He looks up and sees me staring.

"What?" He asks. I look away because I know I'm starting to blush.

"Nothing." I say hoping he didn't notice me blushing. I can see him starting to smile in the corner of my eye. _Gosh his smile is so cute. No stop he is a no no._ I mentally slap myself.

"So what do you think?" He says showing me what he drew.

"It's perfect. Okay so what about you? What do you want to symbolize you?"

"Oh I've already got this one down. But I'm not going to show you yet. It's a surprise. I'll show you tomorrow." I can tell my facial expression has changed. I hate surprises. _Why won't he just show me now?_

"Okay well since you're going to be a butthole and not show me, what do you want to do now? You don't have to stay if you don't want to." _I really hope he stays! Please stay!_

"We could watch a movie?" _YES!_

TOBIAS P.O.V.

"We could watch a movie?" I say. I can see a smile form on her face. _Man she's cute. No, snap out of it!_

"Yeah, sure. You can pick a movie, while I get snacks?"

"Sure. Where are the movies?" She leads me downstairs and into the living room. I open a cupboard and I see every movie I could ever think of. She walks back into the room with an array of snacks.

"What movie did you pick?" She sets the snacks on the coffee table and plops herself onto the couch.

"Underworld: Awakening?" This is one of my favorite movies.

"Oh yeah sure! I love that movie!"

"Really? Me too?" _Man she's amazing._ I put the movie in the DVD player and she turned on the T.V. I sat down next to her as close as I possibly could without seeming creepy. _Man she smells nice._

TRIS P.O.V.

After he puts the movie in the DVD player, I turn on the T.V. and he comes over and sits next to me. He was sitting close to me but not close enough. Our legs were touching and my entire body lit on fire. I decide to be sneaky and get up. When I do I see disappointment whip over his face. I walk over and turn the light off and then I walk back to the couch and sit even closer to him. Now my entire left side is touching his right side. My entire body lit on fire. _He smells so nice._ After about thirty minutes I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

**Thanks guys! Next one will be tomorrow! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

PAGEBREAK

I inhale and I smell him. My eyes flutter open and I see him looking at me.

"Hey sleepy head." He says to me. I look around and I see that I fell asleep with my head on his lap. I freak out and hop up. Disappointment floods his face.

"Hey when did I fall asleep?"

"Like halfway through the movie. You okay?" He looks worried. _What did I do?_

"Oh yeah I'm fine." I smile. He starts calming down.

"Oh shoot. I have to go." He runs out of the house but not before saying, "I had fun. I'll text you later?"

"Okay." And with that he's gone.

PAGEBREAK

(2 hours pass. Now it is 8:00 pm)

_F: Hey. Sorry for leaving like that._

_T: Hey. Oh it's fine. Are you okay?_

_F: Oh yeah I'm fine I just 4got I had something with my dad._

_T: Oh sorry for keeping you so late. I hope you didn't get in trouble._

_F: I was/am fine. I had a lot of fun today. Thanks._

_T: No, thank you ;)_

_F: Hahaha I'll see you tomorrow. Night Trissy_

_T: Night 4_

I put my phone on my bedside table, plug it in, and turn off my lamp. I turn on my radio and with Helplessly by Tatiana Manaois I drift off to sleep with the thought of that perfect brown hair and dark blue eyes.

PAGEBREAK

**BEEP! BEEP! **I slap my hand on my alarm clock and grab my phone. I see the time is 7:48. _SHIT I'm going to be late to school!_ I jump out of bed and sprint into the shower. After a few minutes and grab my towel, run into my room, brush my hair, and blow dry it. I go into my closet and put on some black, long yoga pants, a red tank top, a black North Face and black Converse. I decided to start wearing Dauntless colors so I fit in a bit more.

I run downstairs grab a granola bar and run to my car. I pull into the parking lot and sprint to my E period class: Art. Everyday the schedule changes and today E period is first.

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll post another tomorrow! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and viewed my story! Love you guys and don't forget to review. **


	7. Chapter 7

TOBIAS P.O.V.

The bell rang and the door bursts open. I look up and I see Tris. _She looks beautiful_. I thought and then walks over and sits down next to me and across from Christina. "You're late." I say jokingly.

"Well maybe if you didn't keep me waiting for your text, I wouldn't have been distracted and started my homework earlier and went to bed at a reasonable time. So technically it's your fault." She says with a smile. _Man her smile is beautiful._

With Tori walks in and tells us to continue on our projects.

"Okay show me your amazing idea." She says with eagerness in her tone.

"Okay." I pull out my notebook and turn to the right page. On it is an outline of a person's back. Right down the spine are the 5 factions in order of Dauntless, Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, and Amity. Coming off of the factions are marks, I tried to make them look like broken down flames.

"Oh..my..gosh. Four...it's..beautiful." She looks up from it and smiles at me.

"Thanks. I actually had drew this a while ago but I thought I would use it for this project."

"OMG! Tris are you going to Uriah's party tonight?" Christina looks away from Will and faces us.

"I didn't know he was having a party." She says shyly.

"Well it's not even a party really. It's just like our table group going to their house and probably playing truth or dare."

"I'm going," I say trying to convince her.

"Okay. I'll go," She says smiling at me.

TRIS P.O.V.

The rest of the day goes pretty quickly. As soon as I get changed from P.E. I go to my car and try to leave quickly because I know if Christina finds me, she'll try and get me ready for the party.

"Tris!" It was Christina. I quietly groan and turn around.

"Yes?"

"You're coming to my house to get ready."

"Actually I have to go som…"

"No! You're coming with me!" She cuts me off.

"Actually, no she's coming with me." I turn around and see Four standing there.

"Yeah we have to work on our art project."

"Fine, you're lucky!" She stomps off and I turn to Four.

"Thank you. So I'll see you later?"

"For sure. Bye Trissy." And with that he walks off and I get into my car and drive home.

**I decided to post another chapter today because I want to give you guys some more of the story. :) Hope you enjoy guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So so so sorry for not posting yesterday! My friends threw me a surprise dinner so I didn't have time! But here at 2 new chapters! Enjoy**

_Two hours later. Its 6:00 pm._

I go into my closet and I decide on wearing a black strapless dress that goes mid-thigh, a maroon cardigan and black converse. I text Christina to try to get the address.

_T: Hey what's Uriah's address?_

_C: 4570 El Camino Real_

_T: Thanks! Cya there_

With that I put my phone in my pocket and hop into my car. When I get to Uriah and Zeke's house, I see that everyone else is already there. I go up to the door and ring the doorbell. I hear Uriah scream, "COME ON IN!" I open the door and walk into the house.

I see everyone sitting in a circle.

"Hey Tris, sit next to me!" Christina says.

"Okay." I walk over to her and sit next to her and Uriah.

"Okay rules are: Pick either truth or dare. If you get a dare and don't do it you have to remove an article of clothing okay?" Uriah says and everyone nods. "ME FIRST!" Uriah screams.

"Zeke truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm no pansycake." _What the hell is pansycake? _Four must see my confused face and says, "It means scaredy cat and Uriah and Zeke are trying to bring it back but it never will."

"Okay umm...I dare you to go up to your crush in the room and kiss them."

"Fine." He walks up to Shauna and kisses her hard.

"Okay Four truth or dare?"

"Truth, and Uriah if you call me a pansycake I will slap you so hard." Uriah closes his mouth.

"Fine. Who do you have a crush on."

"Tris." _What? Did he just say Tris? As in me Tris? _He looks over to me and our eyes meet. I smile and he smiles back.

"Tris truth or dare." He asks me

"Dare." I say with a smile.

"Dare you to come sit on my lap." I can't help but blush.

"Fine." I smile, walk over to him and sit on his lap. He puts his arms around my waist and I jump a little.

"Okay Christina truth or dare?"

"Truth." I can tell she's scared of me.

"Who would you date in this room other than Will?"

"I think Four." I give her a death glare. Four takes one of my hands and with his thumb, rubs circles on it. _He's amazing._

"Four truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into the street and dry hump the first person you see." And with that he takes off his shirt. I can't help but stare.

**I just wanted to give a shout out to Mikee, Nicole, and Thomas! Thank all of you who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed me or this story! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ENJOY!**

"Like what you see?"

"Definitely." I say with a wink. I look away. I love the feeling of his arms on my waist.

"Okay, um...Marlene truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, what's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?"

"Okay one time I was playing basketball and I accidentally hit this guy's dick." She instantly turns red and she looks at Uriah.

"Was it him?" I ask.

"Yes..." She says and they both start blushing.

"Okay Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go play seven minutes in heaven with Four." I take his hand and lead him to the closet. I turn off the lights.

"Tris, what are you doing?" I lean in and press my lips on his. "Oh that." I can feel his smile on my lips. He slides his tongue on my lip asking for entrance. I open my mouth and he starts exploring it.

I pull away panting. He pulls me back in and then this time I ask for entrance and he instantly gives it to me. He grabs my legs and pulls me up onto his waist. I pull back because I know if I don't now, I won't able to stop.

"You okay?" He looks at me with worry in his eyes.

"Yes. Everything's great. It couldn't be more perfect."

"Actually it could. Will you be my girlfriend? I know it's rushed but I can't help it. You do something to me that no one else can do to me." He looks down and I pull his chin up so our eyes meet.

"Of course I will." He kisses me again but this time it's just a sweet kiss.

"We should probably go back out there."

"Okay." I smile and he puts me down, grabs my hand and leads me to our friends. I sit on his lap and I snuggle into the side of him. "Um Lynn truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss every guy in the room but Four." It looks like shes about to but instead she takes her shirt off.

"Four truth or dare?"

"Well considering I'm extremely comfy right here and I dont want to move, truth."

"Okay, why are you and Tris so happy and lovey?"

"Because we are now dating and being the lucky guy that I am, how could I not be happy and lovey?" _I will say it again, he's amazing._ "Okay guys I have a cutey that looks really tired so we're gonna go. Night guys." He picks me up bridal style and takes me to his car. He turns on the radio and with his sweet voice singing along, I fall asleep.

**Love you guys :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**What the hay, enjoy another chapter ;) Mikee**

I wake up in my bedroom, confused. I go on my phone and text Four

_T: Hey how the heck did I get here last night? All I remember is falling asleep to you singing._

_F: Well good morning to you too beautiful. I dropped you off last night and Caleb brought you upstairs._

_T: Ah, well thank you for a wonderful night boyfriend._

_F: My pleasure girlfriend. Shall I be seeing you today since it is a Saturday?_

_T: If you're lucky. How about you come over and we have a nice, relaxed day? _

_F: Fantabulous idea. Be over soon_

_T: Can't wait_

I put my phone on my bedside table and hop into the shower. When I get out I brush my hair and teeth and put my hair into a bun. I put on a hoodie and some shorts that most people would consider too revealing if I had anything to reveal, but I don't. I walk down stairs to get some water when I hear the doorbell. I open it to see him.

"Peter. What are you doing here?"

"Hey buttercup, want to let me in?"

"Not really no. You need to leave, I have someone coming over."

"Oh your little boyfriend? You know Bea it's not very nice to cheat on me."

"I'm not because we aren't together."

"Have you still not told anyone here about us? Looks like I have to."

"You're not going to do anything but leave this place and me alone."

"Oh come on you know you missed me."

"Hey Tris. What's going on here?" It's Four.

"Nothing, this guy was just leaving."

"Yeah I was but honey, I'll be back." He winks at me and leaves.

"Who was that?"

"No one important." I kiss him and he kisses back. "Come on in. We have a day of pure laziness to endure."

"Sounds fun." I lead him into the kitchen and I take out flour, sugar, eggs, milk, and chocolate chips. "What are you doing?"

"We are going to make cookies." I smile and I get out a bowl and measure out the flour into it. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and starts kissing my neck. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Having a little fun with my beautiful girlfriend."

"Well you girlfriend is going to get feisty if you don't help her make the cookies."

"Fine, fine." He puts his hands up in defense and helps me make the cookies.

PAGEBREAK

Once we put the cookies in the oven I sit on the counter. Four comes up to me and stands in between my legs. "Yes?" I ask.

"Can we do something fun now?"

"You didn't think that was fun?"

"Well it's not the sort of fun I'm talking about…" He smirks at me.

"Ah, I see, you want that sort of fun."

"Oh yes I do." He smiles and I pull him into me.

**Love you all**

**~I**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

He crashes his lips onto mine. He picks me up from the counter and I wrap my legs around his waist. He pushes me against the wall, all without separating our lips. I rub my tongue on his bottom lips asking for entrance. He decides to tease me and doesn't so I decide to start kissing his neck.

I leave trails of kisses until I find one of his sensitive spots. When I do he lets out a little moan so I pay special attention to it and leave a red mark. I think go back to his lips and this time stick in my tongue and start exploring his mouth. He moves his lips and starts kissing down my neck and I start gently pulling his hair and he lets out a soft growl.

"Call me Tobias." He mumbles out between kisses.

"Tobias?" I try to ask without letting out and loud groan.

"Only when we're alone."

"Okay Tobias." And with that he carries me over to the couch and lies me down and gets on top of me. I put my hands under his shirt and pull it off. I wrap my legs around his waist. _I need to stop. I need to stop._

"Tobias. We can't."

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't I just can't do it yet." I look away. I feel like I'm about to cry. I don't want him to not like me anymore because I won't put out.

"Hey, hey," He puts his hand on my cheek so we are now making eye contact. "Hey, it's okay. We can go as slow or as fast as you want okay? Just tell me."

"Tobias I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Well that's good. Because I know I'm in love with you." I smile. _He loves me?_ The alarm for the cookies goes off. "I'll get them." He gets off of me and is about to put his shirt back on.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to wear a shirt to get cookies." I smile. All he does is wink and kiss me on the cheek. "I'll put a movie on and you get cookies and ice cream?"

"Deal." He goes and gets the cookies and ice cream and I go to the movie cabinet. I pick Life Is Beautiful, I watched this movie when I was in Italy over the summer and I loved it. "What movie did you pick?"

"Life is Beautiful."

"Never heard of it."

"That's because it's an Italian movie. In Italian."

"You speak Italian?"

"Un po." I smile and he smiles back. I walk over to the DVD player and put the movie in and sit on the couch. He places the bowls of food on the table and sits down next to me. He picks me up and places me on his lap. I snuggle into his chest and breathe in his scent. I love his smell, it's like metal and sweat but not in a bad way. It's comforting.

"Comfy?" He asks.

"Very." He kisses the top and my head.

PAGEBREAK

The movie ends and I see Tobias has fallen asleep. I decide to play a little trick on him. I turn my body so I'm straddling him. I start kissing his cheeks and the start leaving open mouth kisses down his neck. He starts to wake up so I start grinding my hips into him.

"Tris...what are you doing?" I start to grind harder.

"What do you mean Toby?" He puts his hands on my hips to try to stop me from moving.

"You know what I mean." I continue grinding harder but slower since he's holding me so I can't move that well. I start kissing his neck and then I feel it. "Tris! What the hell!" I get off him and I see it. He now has a boner. "Now I have to shower." I kiss him and show him to the bathroom.

"Here's a towel. Sorry." I feel bad for making him angry.

"Next time, do it when I'm already awake so I can join." He winks at me and kisses me on the lips. I walk out of the bathroom and he grabs my hand. "Care to join?"

"You know I want to but...I can't…"

"Why? What's wrong." He walks up to me and puts his hand on my cheek.

"We can discuss it after you shower." I kiss his cheek and I walk down stairs. I look at the clock and it's 7:00 pm. I walking into the kitchen and grab a glass of water and a granola bar and go back upstairs to my room. I think about what I'm going to tell him. And then he walks out of the bathroom and over to my room.


	12. Chapter 12

**SOOO sorry that this is late! My laptop broke so I had to get it fixed. Here is a semi-long chapter! Enjoy**

"Hey, tell me what's up." He walks over to me and sits next to me on my bed.

"I want to tell you why we didn't continue earlier or why I didn't shower with you….I'm scared of sex."

"You're what?"

"Scared of sex?"

"TRIS! Why didn't you tell me? I never would've pushed you so hard. Tris I love and care about you and I don't want you to get hurt in any way, even by me."

"You could never hurt me." I place my forehead on his. "I love you too." I kiss him and this time it's hungry and passionate. "You could sleepover if you want?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to."

"Okay I will."

PAGEBREAK

_Two days later_

I wake up and look at the clock. It's 7:00. I decide to wake up and I go shower. I hop out of the shower and walk over to my makeup table. I brush out my wet hair and start to blow dry it. Once I finish I put on my usual makeup and then I go to my closet to get dressed. I put on a blue dress and my leather jacket. I go down stairs and grab a granola bar and head out the door. I text Tobias:

_T: Hey do you want me to pick you up and take you to school?_

_F: That'd be perfect_

_T: ;) I'll be over in 5 _

_F: I love you Tris_

_T: I love you more Tobias _

I put my phone away and get in the car. I turn on the radio and Young Volcanos by Fall Out Boy is playing. I turn it up full blast and sing at the top of my lungs.

I get to his house and text him saying I'm outside. He shows up not 1 minute later with two muffins in his hands.

"I brought you this because I know all you'll eat is a granola bar and that's not good enough."

"You know me so well," I grab the muffin. "Thank you very much." I give him a sweet kiss.

"Let's go girlie." I pull out of his driveway and I see his dad leaving the house.

"Hey is that your dad?"

"GO GO GO!" He's so frantic and trying to make me leave. I'm so confused. I see his dad and he's seen me. He look really angry.

"TOBIAS!" He screams. He starts running at the car.

"GO!" He yells. I pull out and floor it. We get to school in less than two minutes.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I scream at him.

"That was my dad." He said calmly.

"Yes I know that but why did he run at the car and you were screaming go?"

"Because Tris! He's not a good person and he didn't know about you. Now he does. Tris I can't endanger you! I think..."

"What? Endanger me?"

"I think we should break up..."

"What?! No I love you I'm not breaking up with you!"

"But I can't protect you from him!"

"I don't need protecting."

"You don't know what he's capable of." He turns around and shows me his back. I've never seen it before but now I know why he never showed me. There's scars everywhere.

"Tobias...I never...how could he? His own son?!" I could feel the anger bubbling up in me.

"Hey," he puts his hand on my cheek, "hey, I'm okay. I'm alive and okay." I felt a tear leave my eye.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." I kiss him hard and I don't want to leave his embrace.

"I...love...you..." I say in between kisses.

"We should go."

"Oh yeah, school. Oh by the way, you're going to stay at my house from now on."

"Tris I can't, no."

"Too bad."

PAGEBREAK

The rest of the day is uneventful. When the final bell rings I go to my car and I see a tall handsome man leaning on my car.

"Um excuse me can you get off my car?"

"Oh sorry this is the car of my beautiful girlfriend." I smile and hug him.

"Okay so since you're going to be staying with me we need to get your stuff. When would be a safe time to go?"

"Tris I can't live with you."

"You can and will. I can't let you get hurt anymore by him." He kisses me.

"I love you but don't you think you should ask first?"

"Oh no it's fine. My dad's never home, my mom doesn't care and the only person who might is Caleb."

"Okay...If you say so." We get in my car and drive home.

PETER P.O.V.

"There she is." I look out of my window and see Tris with that bitch Four. _Tris is mine! She always has and always will be!_ We were together in California and we were in love. I always wanted to be around her. I would walk her home and look at her through her window at night when she was changing and sleeping. Then one day, out of no where, she broke up with me. I followed her here to Chicago and now she's dating that bitch.

"Peter? What are you doing?"

"My love Tris and that little bitch thief."

"Hey don't say that about Four! I love him!" That girl is Nicole. She loves Four and is going to help me break them up.

"Whatever, he's a loser dating my Tris."

"She's technically not your Tris anymore."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Rude. You need me."

"Whatever." I start the car and drive off.

TOBIAS P.O.V.

We get to my house. "I'm going in first. Don't come in unless I tell you to."

"Fine but if he touches you I swea-"

"He won't and you won't do anything. He's not going to go near you. I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay." I get out of the car and walk into the house. Then everything goes black.

**Sorry if this is lame. I defiantly want your guys input so make sure you review! Thanks guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Tobias! Tobias!" Someone's shaking me. "Please wake up! I love you! Wake up!" It's Tris. She's crying

"Tris? What happened?"

"You were gone for an hour. Then I saw your father walk out of the house and I knew what had happened."

"Tris we need to leave."

"I'm taking you to a hospital."

"No Tris please don't. He'll only find me there! Please!"

"Fine. Wait here, I'm going to go grab some of your stuff. Is there anything you really want to keep?"

"Yes. The drawings I drew for the art project we did together."

"Okay. I'll grab them and some clothes." She walks away and I go to the kitchen to try and clean some of my cuts.

TRIS P.O.V.

I walk upstairs and look around. I find Tobias' room and I open the door. His room is small, plain, mainly black and white except for the writing on the wall that's in red. They say _Fear God Alone_. I walk around and embrace his scent. _This is his room. His "safe" place._ I see there's a picture of his mom on his bed side table.

I grab one of his duffle bags and go into his closet and grab some of his clothes. A couple t-shirts, underwear, sports shorts, jeans, sweats, 2 sweatshirts, socks and 3 pairs of his shoes. I go over to his desk and grab the drawings and I grab the picture of his mom because I feel like he would want that. I walk downstairs and see he isn't there. Fear floods my mind.

"Tobias? TOBIAS?! Where are you?" He runs into the hallway and wraps me in a hug.

TOBIAS P.O.V.

"Tobias? TOBIAS?! Where are you?" I run from the kitchen and I see Tris crying.

"Hey, hey shhh. I'm here baby shhh." I wrap my arms around her and she falls into me. I stroke her hair and kiss the top of her hair.

"Let's just get out of here."

"Okay." I grab the bag and walk her to the car. I place her in shotgun and I put the bag in the back. I get into the drivers seat and I drive to Tris' house. I can tell she still shaken up. "Hey, I love you."

"I love you so much more." She looks at me with tear stained eyes. I place my hand on her cheek and rub circles with my thumb.

"I don't know if thats possible." She smiles and kisses my hand. "Let's go inside." We walk inside and Tris shows me to my room.

"Will you come lie with me?"

"Of course." She crawls into my bed and I shut the door and lie next to her. She puts her head on my chest and I kiss her head. "I love you so much Beatrice Prior. You are my only Prior-ity." I smile and she smacks my arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You are so NOT funny. I love you too Tobias Eaton. Oh btw I may have Eaton your dauntless cake."

"Okay that's not even a joke thats just hurtful and mean. I'm leaving." I'm about to get out of bed but she grabs my arm and pulls me back into the bed.

"You can't leave me."

"I wouldn't dare leave you. Let's sleep we've had a long day. Love you."

"Night." And with that I fall asleep. Finally safe. Finally happy. Finally loved.

PAGEBREAK

I wake up and Tris is lying on me. I turn off the alarm because I don't want it to wake her up. She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping.

"Mmm..hey.."

"Hey beautiful." I kiss the top of her head.

"What time is it?"

"7:30"

"WAIT?! How could you not wake me up? We have school!"

"I'm sorry, you just looked so peaceful and pretty."

"UGH you're so annoying!"

TRIS P.O.V.

I run out of bed and shower. Once I get out I put on jeans and a t-shirt. I put my hair in a side braid and then I put on my converse and run downstairs and grab a granola bar. "TOBIAS! Get up we need to go!" He comes barreling down the stairs and his shirt is on backwards. "What happened to you?"

"I was trying to get ready when I slipped and fell."

"Let me help you." I walk over to him and turn his shirt the right way round and fix his hair.

"Thank you." He kisses my cheek and grab my hand and we walk out the door, then I see him. _**He's**_ there.

"Why hello there Tris."

"What are you doing here. I told you to leave! You're not supposed to be here."

"Tris who is he?" I look to Tobias and he looks hella confused. "Wait Nicole? Is that you?"

"Sup Toby!"

"Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in like what? 3 years?"

"Yeah ever since you moved away." He goes up and hugs her. _WTF?!_

"We need to leave. Now." I grab Tobias hand and pull him towards my car.

"Leaving so soon Trissy?" He walks in front of my door.

"Get out of the way Peter. NOW!"

"Tris calm down." Tobias says.

"Yeah listen to your 'boyfriend'." He puts air quotes around boyfriend.

"He's not my 'boyfriend'. He's my boyfriend."

"No I'm your boyfriend for now and forever." I can feel Tobias tense up.

Tobias whispers to me, "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing." I whisper back.

"You need to leave." He says to Peter.

"I don't think so."

"I'm not going to tell you again." He steps closer to Peter.

"You don't scare me." He looks to Nicole and she winks. Before I know what's going on there's a bag on my head and I hear a gunshot go off.

"TOBIAS?! TOBIAS!" Someone grabs me and shoves me in to a car and hits me over my head. The only thing I hear is Tobias weakly yell Tris.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm SOOO sorry this is late! A lot of stuff has been going on and I've had writers block. I will be posting a new chapter next Monday I promise. Enjoy!**

_One Week Later_

I've been here for a week, I think. I get 2 meals a day. If you can even call them meals. It's usually just bread and beans. One day I got soup. I haven't seen anyone but Nicole for a week. Everyday someone comes in and puts a bag on my head and beats me till I pass out which I doubt is Nicole because I doubt she's that strong. I haven't gotten my beating yet today. I don't know how much longer I can take of this.

"Why hello there bitch."

"Hi Nicole. How have you been today? I've been just dandy."

"Well that's all going to end very soon." She smiles and somebody enters. I can't tell who it is because they're shining a light in my face. "Bye bye Trissy." Once she shuts the door a baseball bat collides with my back of my head. I can barely see anything anymore.

"Hi honey. Sorry about the head, I just need you to not be able to fight me." _**Peter.**_ He starts undressing himself. _No no no no no! No not again! NO! _I try yelling but nothing comes out. He starts undoing my pants. I can't move. Before he starts, I pass out and I swear I saw Christian Grey in the corner of the room. (My friend told me to put that in *ignore it*)

TOBIAS P.O.V.

_One Week Earlier_

BANG! I grab my right shoulder and fall to the floor. Peter punches me in the face. "TOBIAS?! TOBIAS!"

"Tris...no!" The car drives away with Tris inside it.

"Oh. So your name isn't really Four? It's fake. Wow that's so something like you would do. She's mine now so you can just go. You aren't needed anymore."

"You bastard. I will...find..her.." Everything goes black.

PAGEBREAK

_One Week Later_

I wake up in a hospital bed. "You're awake." I recognize the voice but can't put a face to it.

"Nicole? Is it you?"

"Yeah, hey buddy. How you feeling?"

"Like shit...Wait stop. Where's Tris? And why are you here? You helped Peter take her away from me!"

"I don't know where she is. Peter forced me to help him. I would never hurt you. You should know that, we've been friends for years."

"You need to help me find her."

"Tobias, she doesn't want to be found. She willingly went with him. I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm in love with you and I think we should date."

"Nicole, I.."

"Don't say anything you need your rest. I'll come back tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Bye" She walks out and shuts the door behind her. _Tris willingly left me? Nicole loves me? What the hell is going on?! _The door bursts open and Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, and Shaunna run over to me.

They all start talking at the same time, "Omg are you okay?" "Where's Tris?" "What happened?" "Who did this?" "What's going on?"

"Guys! Shut up!. I'm fine. I don't know. This guy named Peter shot me and took Tris but my friend Nicole said that she willingly went with him but all I know is that she's missing so we need to find her okay?"

"Yes." "Definitely." "Alright, so where do we start?"

"I have no idea."

"Well that's good." Zeke says

"Can we reconvene tomorrow? I'm really tired and a lot has happened already today."

"Yeah okay." Everyone walks out but Christina.

"I'm staying with you okay? My best friends missing and you're her boyfriend and you're hurt. She would want me to stay with you."

"Okay you can stay." I turn onto my right side and fall asleep. Thoughts of Tris fill my mind. _I love you Tris. _

PAGEBREAK

I wake up and go to the bathroom. I look at my reflection and I am a mess. I text Zeke and ask him if he can bring me a toothbrush and clothes.

"Hey Four I'm gonna grab some breakfast, do you want anything?"

"Yeah just bring me whatever. Anythings better than hospital food."

"K. I'll be back soon then we can start finding Tris."

"Good." Tris. I miss her so much. I really hope shes okay.

"Hey Toby. How ya doing."

"Hey Nicole." I walk out of the bathroom and back into bed.

"You look like you've been hit by a truck."

"Wow you're nice. So about yesterday."

"It's fine if you don't feel that way. I just want my best friend back."

"I know and I would totally date you it's just I'm in love with Tris."

"But she doesn't love you Tobias."

"She does okay! Something is happening and I'm going to figure it out!"

"Okay! Okay. Sorry. I'll just go."

"No don't. I like having you here. You're my friend."

"Not best friend anymore?"

"Yes best friend."

"Good. So what do you want to do today? Are they going to discharge you?"

"I'm going to look for Tris. And I'm not sure."

"Do you need help looking for her?"

"Sure. Anyone who wants to help can."

"Good." Christina walks through the door with a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong Chris?"

"They found Tris. It's not good."

**So awesome news! I'm going to see Insurgent on Saturday and I'm SOOOO EXCITED! I just wanted to also give a shout out to my friend Nicole who I wrote in this story. She will be posting a Fanfiction on here too that we've co-written and I will let you guys know when its out. Its about The Fault in Our Stars and Divergent, it's gonna be really cool! LOVE YOU GUYS**

**~I**


	15. Chapter 15

TRIS P.O.V.

I wake up in the dark, damp room naked and alone and scared. My face starts to get hot and wet. Tears keep falling and I can't make it stop. He has broken me once again and the only person I want is dead.

There's banging on the door and a man bursts through it. "Please don't hurt me. Please." I scoot over to a corner and rock back and forth.

"Tris? Tris it's me Uriah. Hey I'm here, I won't hurt you." He comes over and places a blanket on me. He picks me up and I bury my face in his chest.

"Four?"

"He's okay. He's in the hospital. I'll take you okay? Actually first we should probably get you some clothes? Marlene has some clothes in the back of my car and you put them on?" I nod "Okay you get changed I won't look. Can you manage." I burst out crying.

"No! I can't! Peter broke me! I need Four!"

"Okay okay I'll take you to him but you can't go into the hospital naked. He would kill me!" Uriah looks away once I place a sweatshirt over my head. I see some leggings so I put them on. "Let's go."

We get to the hospital and I try and run to Four's room. I find it and I see him there holding another girl.

URIAH P.O.V.

Zeke and I have been driving around Chicago for hours now. Ever since we left Four at the hospital we've been looking for Tris. All we know is what Peter's car looks like and his licence plate. "Hey what's that over there?" It's Peter's car near a warehouse. _Shit!_

I run out of the car and over to the warehouse. I hit the door over and over again and then I see here. Tris. Beaten and scarred. Peter's going to pay.

NICOLE P.O.V.

_WTF HOW DID THAT BITCH ESCAPE?!_

"Omg Toby that's great news!"

"Yeah I guess but I thought you said she chose to leave."

"She did. Maybe Peter broke up with her."

"Chris can I talk to Nicole for a second." Chris leaves and shuts the door behind her.

"Yeah?"

"So you love me and Tris said she loved me and chose to leave me for another guy?"

"Yeah."

"You're the one who stuck with me through it all?"

"We are best friends." I walk over to Tobias and stand next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Kiss me."

"Okay." I smile and kiss him. He actually kisses back. I pull away for a breathe and he scoots over on his bed and asks me if I'll sit with him. I sit and the bed and snuggle into him. _This is perfect. _

TRIS P.O.V.

"Oh..my..god…" I fall to the ground. I can't even focus on what's going on. All I can think is that Tobias cheated on me. Doctors surround me and try to help me up.

"We need to take and get some tests." One of them says.

"Okay lets take her to get a C.T. and possibly an M.R.I." Another one says. The put me on a gurney and take me to get my tests. All thats going through my head is Four. _He doesn't love me anymore._

FOUR P.O.V.

I kiss Nicole.

"TRIS!" I turn and look out the window and see a bunch of people surrounding someone.

"Whats going on?" Chris runs in the room.

"Tris passed out. She came here with Uriah and Zeke to find you. Uriah told her you were here and she ran in even though she's in terrible shape. And she passed out. Wait hold up. What's going on here?"

"Uh nothing." I can't tell her what happened. I love Tris. Kissing Nicole was a mistake. "Where's Tris now? I need to see her."

"Chris can you excuse us for a second?" Nicole asks Christina and she leaves. "What the hell was that Four? Nothing? That was not nothing!"

"Yes it was Nicole. It was a moment of weakness and I thought Tris left me but she didn't and I love her with my heart and soul." A doctor walks by my door. "Hey can you tell me what room Beatrice Prior is in?"

"Uh yeah shes in V-213."

"Thank you." I go to the bathroom and put on a shirt and some gym shorts. "Nicole when I come back you better be gone."

"Whatever." I walk out of the room and go to find Tris. I find her room and walk in. There are doctors everywhere swarming her.

"What's going on?"

"She's losing too much blood. She's going into V-tach. Get a crash card in her. Set to 200. Clear." Nothing happens. "Set to 250. Clear." Nothing again. "Set to 300. Clear." Her monitor starts beeping normally.

"What's going on?!"

"Sir, who are you."

"I am Tobias Eaton, this girl's boyfriend. What's wrong with her?"

"She has internal bleeding. In her brain and her stomach. Her pulmonary artery looks like its shredded. She needs an OR." The doctor turns to a nurse. "Go get an OR ready and fetch the Trauma team."

"OR? Trauma? What happened to her."

"Sir you need to go to the waiting room and we'll come out with hourly updates okay?"

"But..I...Can I just say goodbye?"

"Fine but do it quickly." I walk over to Tris' body.

"Hey Tris, I love you. You need to pull through for me okay?" The take her cart and equipment and take her to the OR. I go over to Chris. "Hey did you see what happened?"

"Yeah she passed out and I'm surprised she lasted that long I mean as soon as Zeke and Uriah found her they took her here to find out and she was somehow able to walk and run all by herself and I don't know how because she looked really bad. Then when she was outside your room she passed out." _Oh my god, she saw me kiss Nicole. No no no no no! _

"Chris she needs to be okay! She has to be OKAY!"

"She will be! Tris is a fighter. How are you here walking around? You're supposed to still be in bed."

"I saw the commotion and I had to see what happened and I saw it was Tris. I hope she's okay."

"Why was Nicole so angry? Where did she go?"

"Umm...she kissed me. I told her to leave because I love Tris."

"SHE WHAT?!"

**So I suck at keeping promises. I'm just going to try and post as often as possible! Sorry guys! **


	16. Chapter 16

_One Day Later_

TRIS P.O.V.

I wake up to a blinding white light. "Hey Tris, you're awake. How do you feel?" I smile. Tobias is here. I missed him so much.

"Hey," Wait. He kissed Nicole. **He **kissed the girl that abused me for a week, tied me down and let Peter rape me. **He **kissed **her**. "No wait stop get out! Leave!" I scream and start crying. "LEAVE!"

"What? Tris? What's wrong?"

"You kissed Nicole! You cheated on me! I bet she didn't tell you that she was the one that locked me up and beat me? Or that she let Peter _rape_ me?"

"What? She did what? WHAT?!"

TOBIAS P.O.V.

I can feel the anger rise up inside of me. _That little bitch! She fucking tricked me! She hurt Tris. Peter._ "Tris please forgive me! I didn't know! She came to the hospital to see me once I was shot and I woke up and she was there and she told me you didn't love me anymore. I couldn't think and she kissed me or rather I sort of told her to kiss me but I thought you ran away with Peter! That's what she said! I thought you had broken my heart so I didn't know what was going on. Tris I'm sorry! I love you! I still do! I never stopped loving you. I'm going to go find Peter okay? I love you. Feel better."

I got up from the seat and walked over to the door and when I was about to leave when I heard a soft, quiet voice say, "I love you too." I smile and continue out the hospital. _I'm going to find that sick bastard if it's the last thing I do!_

TRIS P.O.V.

_Oh my god. What just happened? _

"Hey Tris." It's Christina. "How you feelin'?"

"Confused, sick, in pain but also slightly happy."

"Why?"

"I'm confused because Four just explained to me what happened when he kissed Nicole. Sick and in pain cuz of well just look at me. And happy because well Four said he loved me and he explained everything and it all makes sense. It was all that little bitch Nicole's fault. But you have to get the guys to go get Four. He's going after Peter and I don't want him getting hurt. He doesn't know what he's capable of."

"Okay. I'll text the guys."

PETER P.O.V.

_Two Days Ago_

I walk into the warehouse and Tris isn't there. "What the HELL is going on?!" Nicole runs in the door. "Where the fuck is Tris?!"

"Someone found her and took her to the hospital. Four kicked me out. She passed out and went to surgery or something. I don't know what's going on because I left and now I'm here."

"You were supposed to watch her!"

"Peter! Don't you get it?! She doesn't love you! Never has and never will!"

"Shut up Nicole! Just shut up!"

"No Peter! Because I want to be with you and the sooner you realize that the better!"

"What? I thought you loved Four?"

"So did I but I don't want to love someone who rejects me."

"Why would I want to be with you?"

"Because of this." She kisses me and I kiss back. I feel something that I never felt with Tris. A spark? I don't know what it is but all I know is that I like it.

"Okay. I'll be with you."

"Now can we leave this god forsaken place and go before someone finds us?"

"Yeah." We run out the warehouse and to the car.

TOBIAS P.O.V.

I drive over to the boxing rink and find Amar. "Hey Four, what's up."

"I need gloves right now." He hands me my gloves without a question. He knows that when I'm like this not to bother me. I put on my gloves and go over to a boxing bag. This is the place I let all of my anger out. **Ding!** I take off a glove and look at my phone. Will texted me.

W: Don't go after Peter! Just come back to the hospital so we can all talk

F: Did you hear what he did to Tris?! How can I not go after him? Will you have to be kidding me!

W: I'm not kidding you! Tris has to talk to you, you need to come back!

F: Fine! Gosh, tell her I'll be there in a couple of minutes

I put my phone in my pocket and hand Amar my gloves. "You okay Four?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just some girl troubles."

"Okay, you can talk to me if you need though."

"Thanks Amar." I walk out of the gym and over to my car when I see that little bitch Peter sitting on the hood of my car.

"Well if it isn't the man himself. Four. Or should I say Tobias Eaton? You know your dad hasn't seen you in a while. I saw him walking down the street and I thought 'Hey wouldn't he love to see his child?' So I told him where you were. Hope you don't mind."

"Wow. Thanks Peter! You're such a nice asshole it's actually quite funny." I walk over to him just close enough and punch him in the face. "You better stay away from Tris or I will kill you."

"You know, your friend Nicole seems to like me."

"Good, you really deserve each other." I open my car door and as I'm about to get in Peter pulls out a gun.

"You're gonna regret doing everything you've done." He holds up the gun and a shot goes off.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

"_You're gonna regret doing everything you've done." He holds up the gun and a shot goes off. _

I open my eyes and check my body. Nothing hit me. I look up and I see Peter lying on the ground. Amar is standing by the gym door with a gun in his hands.

"He was about to kill you."

"Thank you Amar." I get in the car and leave. I don't really care what's going to happen with Peter. I doubt anyone will. Once I get back to the hospital I ask if I can go see Tris.

"She was discharged an hour ago."

"With who?"

"I think her parents. I'm not sure I didn't sign the form."

"Okay thank you." I get back in my car and drive to Tris' house. I go inside. I haven't been here since I almost moved in with Tris. I walk upstairs to Tris' room and I see Natalie.

"Hey Natalie, where's Tris?"

"She's in the shower. She left this note for you." I take the note and open it.

_Tobias, _

_I understand what happened and I still love you. No matter what happens, I will love you. I am yours and you are mine and it's been that way all along. I love you so much that I believe I've gotten over my intimacy fear. I know this sounds kind of weird considering my mom is probably right in front of you but if you want to wait in my bedroom. _

_Love, Tris_

I look up and see Natalie has left the room.

"Four! I'm leaving! Caleb and Andrew won't be back for a while! Bye!" The door shuts behind her. I walk over to Tris' bed and sit on it. The bathroom door opens and I see Tris. She looks beautiful. She's wearing lingerie. She puts her hands over her body trying to cover her body up.

"Hey. Don't do that." I walk over to her and move her hands. She wraps them around me. She kisses me and I kiss back. She pushes me on the bed and crawls on top of me. "Are you sure Tris?"

"I love you Tobias. I'm very sure."

"I love you too Tris." She kisses me again.

PAGEBREAK

**(Btw yes they did "do it". I just really didn't want to write a scene about it. But if you guys really want that I'm sure you can find one somewhere else)**

TRIS P.O.V.

_Seven hours later_

I wake up and look around. Tobias isn't here. He's gone.

**The End**


	18. END

**I'm sorry I ended it. I just wasn't feeling it anymore. I barley [ ;) Mikee ] got any reviews and I know it's not all about that but I just wasn't really into this story anymore. I understand I did leave it on a cliffhanger and I did that on purpose. If you guys want me to write a sequel or whatever let me know and if you don't that's totally fine. I have started a new story and I have so many ideas for so just let me know. **

**Thank you guys so much!**


	19. Author's note

**Hey Guys so I'm thinking about starting up this story again or doing a sequel. I know I ended it badly, well I didn't even give it an actual ending but I lost what I wanted this story to be. I understand some of you were angry and I completely understand why, because if I read a fanfic and it just ended, I would be mad too. But also it didn't really seem like any of you wanted to read it. I know it isn't an awesome story but I believe it's good. If you guys want me to pick it up and continue and actually give it a good ending let me know! I'm also sorry for any of you that thought this was a chapter! Also you guys should check out my other fan fiction! I also have a bunch of new ideas for fan fiction and me and one of my friends started to write one so I think I might also post that! Thank you guys so much! XXXXX**


End file.
